Unrequited Love
by earthangel3
Summary: DONE! WOO-HOO! Bikky and Carol are getting married. Dee wants to ask Ryo something, but he's afraid of he outcome. Get's angsty later on.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here's a FAKE fic I've been working on. I've written and rewritten this story so many times I can't remember. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FAKE.  
  
Dee looked at Ryo.  
  
"What?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"Nope. Just thinking of how sexy you are naked."  
  
Ryo hit him lightly with a pillow.  
  
"What?" Dee asked laughing.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"What? You don't like being naked in front of me?"  
  
"No I do. It's just....I don't know."  
  
"Could you two please not talk about being naked with one another! I have enough trouble sleeping as it is!" Bikky called from the other room. "I don't want to picture you two naked and DOING things. Okay?!"  
  
Dee snickered as Ryo blushed. A wide grin passed Dee's face. And evil idea had spilled into his mind. He started to snicker again.  
  
"What are you thinking Dee?"  
  
"SShh. I just want to mess with the little monkey."  
  
"Dee no!"  
  
"Please."  
  
Ryo grinned slightly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dee smiled.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
Dee began to bang on the wall and started to moan. Ryo buried his face in his pillow and laughed.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Bikky screamed from the other room. Carol could be heard laughing.  
  
"He must really hate me now."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Dee kissed Ryo tenderly on the lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Dee."  
  
Dee began to gently stroke Ryo's hair. Which always put him to sleep. He struggled to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Go to sleep Ryo," Dee whispered.  
  
The next morning Dee found Carol and Bikky sitting in the living room. Watching TV. Carol was rested against him and he had his arms around her. He quietly walked past them into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, looked inside for a minute and then shut it. He sat down at the kitchen table and rested his head on his hand. Bikky was watching him from the living room. He whispered something to Carol and got up from the couch.  
  
"Morning dumbass."  
  
"Morning monkey."  
  
Bikky stared at him for a minute.  
  
"Dee? You okay?"  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My life with you and Ryo."  
  
"?"  
  
"You know I love him. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
Dee sighed heavily.  
  
"There's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
Ryo woke to find himself alone. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes he went into the living room.  
  
"Morning Carol."  
  
"Morning Ryo. Sleep well?"  
  
"I did, actually."  
  
"That's good."  
  
He looked over to see Bikky and Dee talking quietly in the kitchen.  
  
"What are they talking about?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Ryo headed towards the kitchen and caught the last part of the conversation.  
  
"So, you okay with this Bikky?"  
  
He was silent for a minute.  
  
"Yeah. It's fine. But I'm going to help. I'm apart of this to you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
Dee looked up to see Ryo standing in the doorway.  
  
"Morning sexy!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Bikky looked at Ryo and then at Dee.  
  
"You're disgusting."  
  
"Huh?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Last night!"  
  
"Oh!" Dee snickered.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"To you it's not. But to me it's fucking hilarious!"  
  
"Shut up dumbass!"  
  
"What don't you and Carol have sex?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Bikky began to blush.  
  
"DEE!" Ryo said quietly. "She's in the other room!"  
  
"Of course we do," Carol said from behind Ryo.  
  
Bikky began to sink in his chair.  
  
"AH-HA! I KNEW IT!"  
  
"Dee, stop it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No it's okay Ryo."  
  
"Carol," Bikky called, his head on the table.  
  
"Have you told them yet?"  
  
"Told us what?" Ryo asked.  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
"What?! Bikky you're only twenty-two years old!"  
  
"I know. But Carol and I have been together for a long time. And I can't picture myself with anyone else but her."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"A month."  
  
"A month?!? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I knew this is how you were going to act."  
  
"Bikky....."  
  
"Ryo, I have a good job. I make good money. We've been living together for a year now. What's wrong with me getting married?"  
  
"You're too young."  
  
"Ryo, I love her. I want to marry her. Please."  
  
"I just don't like you growing up so fast."  
  
"I know you care about me. And about Carol. But I really want to do this." "You've become so mature."  
  
"Look. I've been wanting to tell you. But I couldn't find the right time. Then you invited Carol and me over for the weekend. And I decided that this would be the best time to tell you."  
  
"......"  
  
Dee looked at Ryo.  
  
"Say something Ryo," he whispered.  
  
Ryo took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"See? I told you he would be pissed."  
  
Carol looked at Ryo cautiously.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You're getting married. I can't believe it."  
  
"Then you're okay with it?"  
  
"No. But I'm not going to try and stop you."  
  
Carol walked over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Ryo," she said softly.  
  
"Guess me and Bikky need to go ring shopping."  
  
Ryo looked over at Dee, puzzled.  
  
"Don't worry Ryo. Bikky and I will get along."  
  
He stood up.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed. Bikky this is going to be a long day."  
  
Bikky lifted his eyes brows in confusion. Ryo followed him into the bed room.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked while shutting the door.  
  
"What? I'm helping the kid buy a wedding ring."  
  
"Not that. You don't seem mad about them getting married."  
  
"No. I think it's great."  
  
"......."  
  
Dee sighed.  
  
"You knew this was going to happen one day Ryo. It shouldn't be a total shock to you."  
  
"But he's too young."  
  
"Let him do this. It'll make him happy. Don't you want your son to be happy?"  
  
"I do. It's just...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to lose him."  
  
He started to cry. Dee walked over and put his arms around him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Is that what you're worried about? Losing him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's your son, Ryo. You took him in and raise him. He loves you for that. He's not going to leave you."  
  
Ryo cried into his shoulder.  
  
"SShh. It's okay, baby. I promise, Bikky will never leave you. Yes, he is getting married. But he'll always be your son. No one can take that away from you."  
  
"Thank you Dee."  
  
"That's what I'm here for. Now I've got to get dressed. The next few months are going to be torture on the little monkey. I've gotta help him through it."  
  
"You're always are going to call him a 'little monkey', aren't you?"  
  
"'Till the day I die."  
  
There. I hope you like this. I don't know where I got the idea, but it just popped into my head. I think I need to get out more. Review and tell me what you think of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chpt 2. I want to apologize if I may go a little OOC with the characters.  
  
Dee and Bikky walked towards the jewelry store.  
  
"Come on Bikky. Moment of truth."  
  
"I'm never gonna be able to afford a nice ring."  
  
"Don't worry about that."  
  
They walked in and where greeted by a well dressed man.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, the young man here is looking to purchase a wedding ring."  
  
"Ah! We have a fine selection if you'll come with me."  
  
Bikky looked at Dee.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be right here, browsing."  
  
The man talk to Bikky for a few minutes while Dee looked around. He looked up to see if they were finished. They were.  
  
"Hey Bikky, come here!"  
  
Bikky walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of that?"  
  
Ryo and Carol walked through the streets together. He kept his eyes locked on the ground. Carol stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Ryo stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't stand to watch you mope around like someone ran over your puppy. Are you still upset that we're getting married?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Dee."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I'm not sure if he still loves me."  
  
"What?!? Are you crazy? Of course he still loves you. Why would you think of a crazy thing like that?"  
  
"I don't know. He's hiding something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But there's defiantly something he doesn't want me finding out."  
  
"It's probably not that big of a deal. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
  
She saw someone selling flowers.  
  
"Flowers."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Buy him some flowers. Show that you still love him."  
  
"Flowers, huh? That sounds like a good idea."  
  
"I'm just full of those."  
  
"What kind do you think I should get him?"  
  
"Roses."  
  
Ryo smiled.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea. Dee is going to love this."  
  
Dee and Bikky sat in the restaurant and ate their food.  
  
"You know why Ryo acted the way he did this morning?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"He's afraid of losing you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. He thinks that when you get married to Carol, that you'll forget all about him."  
  
"Is he nuts. He's my dad. I could never forget about him. He's not going to lose me."  
  
"That's what I told him. But he's not so sure. I think you should talk to him."  
  
"Yeah. I just thought he was angry because-"  
  
"He knows you love Carol. And that Carol loves you. He wants you two to be happy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Um, Bikky. Remember what we talked about this morning?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure you approve of this?"  
  
"I told you before. I'm fine with it. But I'm going to help."  
  
"Okay. Help with what?"  
  
"You know I never really thought of that. There's probably something I could help with."  
  
Dee laughed to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Just to think a few years ago, you were trying get rid of me. Now we're sitting and talking like to adults. Scary."  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
Bikky fiddled around with his food.  
  
"What's the matter Bik?"  
  
"I'm nervous?"  
  
"About getting married."  
  
"Yes. What if I can't go through with it?"  
  
"You can. When's the wedding?"  
  
"We have decided on a date yet?"  
  
"How about a May wedding?"  
  
"I'm going to have to talk it over with Carol. But it sounds fine."  
  
"Good. You talk about it with Carol. Then you and Ryo got to have a talk."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They went back to eating.  
  
Carol caught up with Dee and Bikky on they're way back to the apartment.  
  
"Bikky, Aunt Elena has something for us. But we have to go now. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Dee, tell Ryo that we'll be back later."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He opened the door to the apartment. He found the place decorated with lit candles. Music was playing. Ryo was standing in the living room waiting for him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to show you that I love you."  
  
Dee smiled and walked over to Ryo. He put his arms around him and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I love you too Ryo."  
  
Ryo pulled away and went into the kitchen.  
  
"I got you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryo came back out with a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Ryo, you shouldn't have."  
  
"I wanted to. Besides you always get me flowers. I thought I return the favor. And I know that roses are your favorite."  
  
Dee smiled. He felt like he was going to cry.  
  
"Dee I love you more then anything on this earth. I would do anything to stay with you."  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"What?" Why would you ask a dumb question like that? Of course I still love you. I love you more then I have every loved anyone in my entire life."  
  
"Lately you've been acting strange."  
  
"Oh that. It was nothing. I had a lot on my mind. That's all."  
  
He kissed him. He grinned. Ryo pulled on his arms.  
  
"Come."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To bed."  
  
Dee grinned.  
  
{Oh happy day.}  
  
There. Another chpt done. Tell me what you think so far. I'm just playing this by ear. I don't know if it's good or not. I'm working on the next chpt. Can't say when it'll be up though. Review! Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are. Chpt 3. I don't know when we will be getting to the wedding. I'm in the midst of writing it right now. And I want it to be good. So until then.. mindless babble. ENJOI!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own FAKE..Pfft! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bikky and Carol came home about one am and found Ryo sitting alone in the kitchen with a cup of tea.  
  
"Carol I need to talk to Ryo. I'll be in a little bit. 'Kay?"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Take your time."  
  
Bikky walked in and sat across from Ryo. He took a deep breath.  
  
"So, whaddya think of the weather?"  
  
Ryo looked at him.  
  
{God. This is harder then I thought.}  
  
"Ryo, I think we should talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About this morning. Dee told me why you acted the way you did."  
  
"Oh did he?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't be mad. I glad he told me. I know you wouldn't have."  
  
"What make you think I wouldn't have?"  
  
"Because you never tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're not going to lose me. I'm your son. You raised me. Other people would have given up hope with me. You didn't. You adopted me. You're my father."  
  
"..."  
  
"Look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Or even talk to you about the idea of marrying Carol. It just happened. I past a jeweler one day and decided to buy her a ring as a gift. But ended up proposing to her instead."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you still angry with me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Please say something."  
  
"You really love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"And getting married is really going to make you happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ryo fell silent. He nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Get married. If it's going to make you happy then I'm here for you."  
  
"Really? Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"  
  
Ryo smiled and ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"I wasn't mad at you to being with."  
  
"You could've fooled me."  
  
"I'm sorry. But the news of you getting married came as a bit of a shock. I didn't mean to over react."  
  
"It's okay. I can understand. Listen. I'm always going to be your son. And whenever you need me, I'll always come home. Nothing will make me leave you. I love you. And so does Carol."  
  
Ryo smiled.  
  
"I love you Bikky."  
  
He hugged him.  
  
"Yeah," Bikky said hugging him back. "I love you too."  
  
Ryo entered to room to find Dee awake and smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. I heard the conversation. I told you he wasn't going to leave you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Ryo climbed back into bed next to Dee. Dee puts his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Admit it. You like the idea of a wedding."  
  
"Of course I do, Dee. But it's my son getting married."  
  
"You're baby is all grown up. You must me a proud mother."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay then I'll be the proud mother. One of us has to wear the dress in the family."  
  
"I thought it was the pants."  
  
"Considering we both do, I'm going with a dress."  
  
"I think you'd look rather sexy in a dress."  
  
"I think I'd look rather scary."  
  
"Only if you don't shave your legs."  
  
"Sorry. That ain't happening."  
  
"Damn. I've always wanted to call you my bitch."  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
Ryo laughed.  
  
"Let's get some sleep. We have work tomorrow."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Dee get up! We got to get ready for work!" Ryo said shaking him.  
  
Dee groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Can't we just call in sick?"  
  
"No."  
  
Dee pulled Ryo onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"Pleeeeeese," Dee pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No," Ryo laughed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ryo shifted himself around so he faced Dee. He ran his fingers through Dee's hair.  
  
"You're so cute when you beg."  
  
"So does that mean we can stay home?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ryo pulled away from Dee and headed for the kitchen. He paused at the door and turned back to Dee.  
  
"Please be ready in fifteen minuets. I'll have breakfast ready by then."  
  
Dee smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ryo headed to the kitchen. Dee groaned and sat up. He stared into space for a couple minutes before heading into the bathroom and getting into the shower. Ten minutes later he strolled into the kitchen and sat down. Ryo sat a plate in front of him.  
  
"Bikky's is leaving tonight. Him and Carol are going back to Manhattan."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot he's a big paying job up there. I was getting use to having the little monkey back in the house."  
  
Ryo grinned then looked at his watched.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We're going to be late."  
  
Dee chuckled and got up from the table. They headed off to work.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Another Chapter done. Still don't know where this is going. I'm trying to make this sound as interesting as possible. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm still trying to figure out a title for this story. Anyone have any ideas? Domo Arigato! 


	4. Chapter 4

DA DA DAAAAA! Another Chpt! And so quickly too. I feel so proud.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.blah blah blah.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Drake looked up from his desk as Dee and Ryo entered.  
  
"It's about time you two, shown up. What happened Ryo? Was Dee giving you- ?"  
  
"Shut up Drake," Dee said cutting him off.  
  
Drake laughed. He noticed the grin on Ryo's face. He sat up.  
  
"Okay, if it isn't Dee. Then why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"Bikky and Carol are getting married."  
  
Drake raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really? Wow! Congrats man!"  
  
"Domo."  
  
"So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Don't know yet. They're still figuring that out."  
  
Dee plopped down in this chair and stretched.  
  
"So, what does Rose have in store for us today?"  
  
"Paper work."  
  
Dee looked up to see Berkley standing by his desk.  
  
"Today is paper work. And you're not getting out of it Laytner."  
  
"Who says I was going to try to get out of it?"  
  
He looked over at Ryo who shook his head.  
  
"I'm not doing it for you this time, Dee."  
  
"Alright. Alright. How much is there?"  
  
Rose sat a large stack on the table.  
  
"Jesus. How much is here?"  
  
"Enough to keep you busy for the day."  
  
"Hell."  
  
Rose smiled and walked away. Rose picked up the top half of the pile.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you were going to help?"  
  
"I lied. Besides you'll be here for a week getting it done by the way you type. This way you won't have as much to do."  
  
"Thanks man. Remind me to make it up to you later."  
  
Ryo grinned.  
  
"Don't worry. I will."  
  
The phone on Dee's desk rang.  
  
"Detective Laytner?"  
  
"Dee, it's Bikky."  
  
"Hey Bikky. What's up?"  
  
"Have you asked him yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When are you?"  
  
"I don't know. Soon.I guess."  
  
"You guess. You can't back out now."  
  
"I know. I'm just scared to death of the outcome."  
  
"You think he's going to say no?"  
  
"I don't know. Yeah, probably."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"Look. I'm not ready yet."  
  
Dee chuckled as he heard Bikky huff.  
  
"Alright. But don't put this off too long."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"Good enough. Okay then. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Later."  
  
Ryo gave him a look as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Dee."  
  
"Don't worry it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went back to their paper.  
  
"SEMPAI!!!"  
  
Dee looked over his shoulder to see JJ standing in the doorway. He walked up to him.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Something personal. Please."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dee followed JJ outside and sat down on the steps. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. He offered one to JJ, who politely turned it down.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"It's about Drake."  
  
"What you two having problems?"  
  
"Well.sort of."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
JJ sighed. Dee noticed the hurt look on his face.  
  
"JJ?"  
  
"I'm afraid to tell him, I love him."  
  
Dee almost swallowed his cigarette.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm in love with Drake."  
  
Dee stared at him, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"You do know, we've been dating. Right?"  
  
Dee shook his head. JJ chuckled.  
  
"I thought Ryo would've told you by now."  
  
"Ryo knew?"  
  
"Yeah. He was the first person I told."  
  
Dee smiled. He had to remember to talk to Ryo later.  
  
"So, what's keeping you from telling him."  
  
"I don't think he loves me."  
  
"Are you two sleeping together?"  
  
JJ looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Well? Are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, he does show some kind of interest in you."  
  
JJ nodded.  
  
"How long did you wait until you told Ryo-sempai that you loved him?"  
  
Dee sat and thought about that for a moment.  
  
"A couple of months after I met him."  
  
"And you knew that you loved him after a couple of months?"  
  
"No. I knew that I loved him after I first met him. When did you realize that you would in love with Drake?"  
  
JJ laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"About two weeks ago. In the shower."  
  
Dee raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"YOUR shower?"  
  
"No. The precincts'."  
  
Dee's eyes and smile grew wide.  
  
"Was he there at the time?"  
  
"No."  
  
His expression became confused.  
  
"It was after a bust. I wanted to shower before I left. I was meeting Drake at a small café. And I didn't want to smell. Well, while I was in there."  
  
"You-"  
  
"NO! I started thinking. About Drake and myself. About what life would be like if he wasn't in it anymore. I began to cry at that thought. I couldn't stand being without him."  
  
"That's when you knew."  
  
JJ nodded.  
  
"The same thing happened to me, except I wasn't in the shower. I was at home. I was lying in my bed thinking about me and Ryo. I began to think about my life before I met him. And what life would be like if I hadn't had met him or if something ever made him leave. I could stand the thought of it. So I told him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And.I didn't get the reaction I would looking for. But I didn't get pushed away either. But your situation is different then mine. You two were in a relationship when you feel in love with him. You still are. Me on the other hand was pursuing."  
  
"So I should tell him?"  
  
"Yes. Tell him now. Or I'm going to tell him for you."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Dee gave an evil grin. JJ shook his head.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
TA DAAAA! This one seemed longer then the previous three. Yay for me. Has any noticed there is a lot of talking in this story? Eh! Whatever. I hope you enjoying. I'm not sure the next few chapters will get done as fast as the last few. But I'll keep on top of it. So, please keep reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. DOMO ARIGATO!!! I'm such a dork. Does anyone know what Dee is going to ask Ryo? HMMMM? If you can guess, I'll give you a cookie. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I'm going to try to more action and description in this and future chapters. I hope I can do this.ejoi!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat this every chapter? --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bikky sat in the kitchen watching Carol and her friends look over bridal magazines and making plans for the wedding. He couldn't understand what the big fuss what all about. He heard Dee snicker from the other side of the table.  
  
"It's not funny," Bikky growled.  
  
"Yes it is. You should see the look on your face," Dee laughed.  
  
Bikky slumped down in his chair and looked back out into the living room. The girls were going nuts about something, because Carol pulled out a huge decorated box.  
  
"My god."  
  
He got up from the table and headed over to the fridge. He grabbed a beer.  
  
"You want one?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Bikky pulled out a beer, opened it and sat down. Again, he looked out into the living room. He took a drink from his bottle, and let out a huge sigh. He looked into the living room again.  
  
"Stop, or I'm sending you in there."  
  
Bikky gave him a 'Don't You Dare' look that made Dee laugh. Dee got up from the table.  
  
"Maybe I will have a beer."  
  
"Help yourself," he said taking a drink. "Where's Ryo at today?"  
  
"Visiting his Aunt and Uncle," Dee said pulling a beer from the fridge. "He'll be there all weekend."  
  
"So you decided to come down to Manhattan and help with the wedding?"  
  
"Good god no," Dee laughed. "I'm here to help you get through all this. There's no way in hell I'm going in there, except on my way to the bathroom."  
  
Bikky chuckled. He looked into the living room again. They were still going through the box Carol pulled out.  
  
"Will you stop that!?" Dee said catching Bikky's attention.  
  
"I can't," he said looking back into the living room. "Carol pulled out this huge decorated box and they're all looking through it. Smiling and giggling."  
  
He made a face.  
  
"That's her perfect wedding."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her prefect wedding," Dee said sitting up. "She probably started that thing when she was twelve. Inside is her ideal wedding. The dress she is going to wear. The flowers she's going to have. The cake she's going to eat. Everything is in that box."  
  
Bikky's eyes grew wide and he looked back into the living room. Dee laughed.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"I can't! It's interesting. Kinda like watching the Discovery Channel. When woman plan weddings. Scary."  
  
"I'd watch," Dee said taking a drink of his beer.  
  
Bikky cocked a brow. He jumped when Dee's cell phone rang. Dee chuckled and answered it. He talked for a few minutes then hung up.  
  
"It was Ryo. He'll be coming home tomorrow."  
  
"So have you asked him yet?"  
  
Dee's face went flushed.  
  
"No," he muttered.  
  
"Ask who what?" Carol asked from behind Bikky.  
  
Bikky whispered into Carol's ear and her eyes lit up.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Are you really?" she squealed.  
  
"Yes," Dee said.  
  
"The is soooo sweet! So when are you going ask him?"  
  
Dee ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I don't know, soon probably. I'm scared too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just am."  
  
"CAROL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a girl called from the other room.  
  
"COMING!" Carol called. She turned back to Dee. "Ask him. Believe me. He won't reject you."  
  
She headed back into the living room. Dee looked at Bikky.  
  
"Maybe she's right," Dee said. "Maybe I should just ask him."  
  
"YES!" Bikky said slapping his hand down onto the table. "Ask him tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask him tomorrow."  
  
Dee raised his eyebrows. But before he could say anything. Carol entered the room.  
  
"Bikky," she said. "You need to go tuxedo shopping."  
  
Bikky groan and Carol slapped the top of his head.  
  
"I don't want to hear any complaining. Dee you're going with him."  
  
"Aye, aye Captain," Dee said saluting her.  
  
"Alright," she laughed. "You two should get going. Unless you like being stuck here in the kitchen."  
  
Dee and Bikky got up and headed out the door.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"I feel retarded," Bikky groaned.  
  
"Stop complaining. It's not that big off a deal," Dee said.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one getting married."  
  
Dee smiled to himself and helped Bikky adjust his collar. He stepped back and look at him. He began to snicker.  
  
"What? Stop laughing Dee! Dumbass."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said try to regain himself. "It's just weird."  
  
"Yeah. Tell me about it," Bikky grumbled. "How long do I have to wear this?"  
  
"The entire day."  
  
"The entire day!? You're got to be fucking kidding me!"  
  
Dee laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Great."  
  
Bikky grabbed his cloths and went into the dressing room to change. Dee leaned up against the door and folded his arms.  
  
"You guys writing your own vows?" Dee asked.  
  
"Carol wants to. So, yeah."  
  
"Have you writing anything yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, what is it you want to say?"  
  
"Something about us meeting and how I feel in love with her. Mushy stuff like that."  
  
"She'll love the mushy stuff, believe me."  
  
Bikky came out of the dressing room.  
  
"Ready?" Dee asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just let me go and pay for this then we can go. Want to get something to eat. I don't want to have to go back to the apartment. Not just yet. Groups of women scare me. Especially when they're planning something."  
  
Dee laughed. He ruffled Bikky's hair.  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
They smiled. Bikky paid for the tux and they left. They began to find a place to have lunch.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Done. Yeah. OH! And I want to thank Storm Elf for the e-mail you sent. It was very helpful. I didn't know that much dialog got confusing after awhile. Arigato. And magegirl gets the cookie. She figured out what Dee is going to ask Ryo. I'm still not telling though. I want it to be sorta kinda a surprise. If you haven't figured it out yet. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm glad you guys like this story so far. And thank you for not flaming me! YAY! I'm afraid of flames. -hides under a desk- I'm fragile.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee paced back and forth in the bedroom. Ryo would be home soon and he was still debating whether or not to ask him. He kept thinking about Carol said to him yesterday.  
  
[Ask him. Believe me. He won't reject you.]  
  
"Maybe she's right," he thought. "Maybe I should just ask him."  
  
He opened his top dresser drawer and pulled out small box and opened it. He stared at the contents inside. He began to think about all this things he and Ryo have been through. They've been together for so many years. Why would he say no?  
  
"Maybe he's not ready."  
  
Dee groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Why was this so hard for him? Why couldn't he just ask him? What was he so afraid of?  
  
"Maybe I'm afraid of him saying no. Maybe he'll freaked and kick me out," Dee said softly to himself. He placed the box back and shut the drawer.  
  
"Now why would I want to kick you out?"  
  
Dee turned around to see Ryo standing in the doorway of the bedroom and smiling. Dee rushed over to him, picked him up in his arms and kissed him. In turned, Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's neck and kissed him back. Dee sat down on the bed, pulling Ryo into his lap.  
  
"So how was your weekend?" he asked.  
  
"It was fine," Ryo said nodding. "Rick was bummed that you couldn't make it though. But when I told him you were here helping Bikky with the wedding he understood."  
  
"So what did you do all weekend? Think about me?"  
  
Ryo giggled and shook his head.  
  
"No. I spent some time with my aunt and uncle. I don't get to see them all the time you know."  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
"I did think about you a little," he said with a grin.  
  
"A-HA! I knew it!"  
  
Dee laid back on the bed and held Ryo in his arms.  
  
"I missed you," he said while kissing Ryo' neck.  
  
"I was only gone for two days baka."  
  
"I know," Dee sighed.  
  
They laid they quietly for about ten minuets, before Ryo got up and headed for the living room. Dee slowly got up from the bed and followed him. Ryo took a small box out of his suitcase and handed it to Dee.  
  
"Here. It's a little something that I picked up for you."  
  
Dee cocked a browed and smiled. Ryo bought him a present. His eyes lit up as he opened the box. Inside was a silver chain. And attached to it was a small silver cross. Dee looked at Ryo and smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure if you're religious or not," Ryo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I do know you where raised in Catholic orphanage. So when I saw it, I thought you might like it."  
  
"Ryo.it's beautiful. Thank you"  
  
Dee walked over to Ryo and planted a light kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love it," he whispered. "Wanna put it on me?"  
  
Ryo nodded. Dee turned around while Ryo put the chain around his neck. Dee ran his index finger over the cross.  
  
Later that night, Dee stood in front of the mirror and looked at the cross. Again he ran his index finger over it. He couldn't believe Ryo got this for him. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of soft lips kissed his neck.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Ryo said resting his head on Dee's back.  
  
"I do. Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me. When I saw it, I thought of you."  
  
They climbed into bed and Dee pulled the covers over them.  
  
"Hey," said Dee, with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me JJ and Drake were dating?"  
  
"How did you find out?" Ryo asked a bit surprised.  
  
"JJ told me," Dee said with a smile. "He told me he was afraid to tell Drake that he loved him."  
  
Ryo raised his eyebrows and snuggled closer to Dee. Dee tangled his fingers in Ryo's hair.  
  
"He wanted my advice," Dee said starting up at the ceiling.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And.I told him he should tell Drake how he feels. Why didn't I know about this?"  
  
"I don't know. Everyone else knew. Hell, Dee, you walked in on them!"  
  
Dee stared at Ryo blankly. Ryo sighed.  
  
"You were on your way over to Drake's apartment. He must've forgot you were coming over. When you got there, Drake was lying on top JJ on the couch making out. And Drake had his hand down JJ's pants."  
  
Dee thought for a moment. Suddenly his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh god!" he gasped. "I remember. They didn't hear me come in. And I quickly turned around and went outside and called you. How the hell did I forget that?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Ryo rested his head on Dee's chest and gently ran his fingertips over Dee's abs.  
  
"Do you think he will?" Ryo asked looking up at him.  
  
"Will what?"  
  
"Tell him."  
  
Dee shrugged and kissed the top of Ryo's head and stroked his hair. His rhythm slowed down as he fell asleep. Soon his hand dropped down onto Ryo's shoulder and he was asleep. Ryo watched him lovingly and started to think of what did was talking about earlier that evening.  
  
"Why would Dee think I would ever kick him out?" he thought.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
JJ paced back and forth while Ryo and Dee watched him. Ryo was going over some paper work and Dee was just watching everything go by. He smirked a little and sat up.  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Dee asked.  
  
"No," JJ grumbled.  
  
"Why is it so hard?"  
  
"Because I don't want to drive him away, Dee. That's why."  
  
Ryo notice Drake emerging from another part of the precinct. He motioned to JJ, who immediately began to panic. Ryo gently grabbed JJ's hands.  
  
"You can do this," he said gently.  
  
JJ nodded and head towards Drake. The exchanged words and disappeared from site. Ryo and Dee exchanged smiles and went back to what they were doing.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
They walked out on to the roof. Drake leaned up against the wall and watch as JJ paced and nervously rubbed his hands together.  
  
"So, what's up?" Drake asked.  
  
"There's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay. What?"  
  
Drake raised his eyebrows and waited for a response. He watched JJ pace back and forth. JJ went over and over, in his head, whether or not to tell him. He walked over and took Drake by the hands. He let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Okay," he said nervously. "There's something I need to tell you. And it's a big deal. This may change things drastically between us."  
  
"JJ," Drake laughed. "We're already sleeping together."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
JJ stared at him. At this point his heart was racing. He was at the point of no return. He could not back out now. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded.  
  
"JJ. What do you want to tell me?"  
  
JJ continued to stare at him. Why couldn't he tell him? Why was this so hard?  
  
"JJ."  
  
JJ closed his eyes and went for it.  
  
"I love you, Drake."  
  
There was a pause and JJ opened his eyes. Drake was just staring at him, his mouth handing open. JJ began to panic. Maybe he shouldn't have told him after all. He went to walk away, but Drake wouldn't let go of his hands. Drake closed his eyes and tears fell.  
  
"Do play with me JJ," Drake said softly.  
  
"I'm not. I really, truly, madly, love you."  
  
Drake opened his eyes and stared into JJ. He was telling the truth. Drake smiled and kissed JJ deeply. JJ a bit surprised at first, kiss him back.  
  
"I love you, too, JJ," Drake said in between kisses.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A while later JJ and Drake returned downstairs. Dee noticed the smiles on both of their faces. He looked over at Ryo and smiled. Dee got up from his chair and walked over to them. He said something to them and the disappeared. Ryo cocked and eyebrow.  
  
"I wonder where they're going?" he thought.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! YOU'RE NOT REALLY GOING THROUGH WITH IT?!" Drake shouted. JJ stared at him wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
Dee put a finger to his lips to try hushing Drake. Drake put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I can't believe it. I wouldn't expect something like that from YOU," he said in a more hush tone.  
  
"I know," Dee said with a smile.  
  
"This is great," JJ said.  
  
"Yeah. Don't breath a word of this to Ryo. He can't find out. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. No problem man."  
  
"You're secret is safe with us," JJ added. " So when are you going to ask him?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"You better soon."  
  
"What has happened to you Dee?" Drake asked with a laugh.  
  
"Love I guess."  
  
"I guess."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There. Another done. I can't believe how fast I'm getting these done. Did you like the little JJ/Drake thing I put in there? I might have a little more a story goes on. There aren't enough JJ/Drake stories out there. I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far. You guys are cool! I should have the next chapter in a day or two. I haven't started working on it yet. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another day another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own, not mine, not fair.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bikky came outside of the bridal store and found JJ, Drake, Dee, Ryo and Lai standing outside talking.  
  
"My god," he said with a huff. "Women are insane."  
  
"That's why I'm gay," JJ said cheerfully, putting his arms around Drake waist.  
  
"Well, I may not be too far off from joining you guys."  
  
"What's wrong Bikky?" Ryo asked.  
  
"It's about the tuxedo you guys are going to try on."  
  
"What about them?" Dee asked, taking a puff from his cigarette.  
  
"I don't know," Bikky whined. "She won't tell me."  
  
All five men began to laugh. Bikky looked at them in a huff. Lass came outside and motioned to the men to return. When they got inside they were each giving a tux to try on. Over the next hour and a half Carol went over what was to be done with the tuxedos and bride's maid dresses. Later the six men went to get food.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Bikky said slumping down into the booth. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"A woman planning her wedding," Drake said taking a drink. "It's a scary thing."  
  
"No kidding," Lai snickered. "Her and Lass are insane."  
  
"What? Is Lass wanting to get married?" Dee asked.  
  
"I don't know. The subject hasn't been brought up."  
  
"Do you want to get married?" JJ asked him.  
  
Lai sat there and thought about it for a moment. The waitress brought their food over.  
  
"I would like to," Lai said after the waitress had left. "But I'm not sure if she'd want to."  
  
Dee sat back and listened to the men talk. Which got him thinking. He still hadn't asked Ryo.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought. "I should've asked him by now?"  
  
"What do you think Dee?"  
  
Dee snapped out of his daze and found the five other men staring at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, what do you think about marriage?" Lai asked.  
  
Dee became beet red. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. All eyes were on him, waiting for a response. He searched his mind for something to say.  
  
"I think it's a good idea," he said slowly. "I mean if those two people really love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together."  
  
"So does that mean you'd want to get married?" Drake asked.  
  
Dee shot him a look. He couldn't believe Drake asked him that. It had only been three weeks since he told him and JJ his secret. And Drake was about to let it leak. He didn't want to say 'yes' in fear of being asked more questions and he didn't want to say 'no' in fear of hurting Ryo.  
  
"Uh, I guess. Why do you have to ask me? Why can't you ask someone else? Like Ryo?"  
  
Drake grinned and looked at Ryo. He folded his hands. OH SHIT! Dee was regretting ever opening his mouth.  
  
"Alright," Drake said with a smile. "Ryo would you ever want to get married?"  
  
Ryo thought about it for a moment. He looked at Dee and smiled. Dee felt his face turn ten different shades of red.  
  
"Yes," Ryo answered. "I would like to get married."  
  
Dee could feel all eyes on him. They all knew about his secret except for Ryo. He got up from the booth and headed to the bathroom. Ryo followed him. Dee balanced himself on the sink and took deep breaths. Ryo came into the bathroom seconds later.  
  
"Dee, are you all right?" he asked placing his hand on Dee's back.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? 'Cause something about the conversation was bothering you."  
  
"No! Everything's all right. I swear."  
  
Ryo stared at him. They made their way back to the booth and finished their food. Later that night all six men went their separate ways. JJ and Drake headed back to JJ apartment. Drake noticed the look on JJ face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Drake asked him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just, why hasn't Dee asked him yet? I mean he should've asked him by now."  
  
"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment."  
  
"Well, if he waits to long, he'll loose Ryo."  
  
Drake stopped and face JJ. He cupped his face in his face and kissed him.  
  
"Listen to you," he said soothingly. "You're like a mother hen. And to think a few years ago, you would've stopped at nothing to get those two apart."  
  
JJ looked at him. Drake was right. A few years ago JJ would've done anything to be with Dee. But now he had Drake. And that's all he needed. But he still couldn't stand to see Dee miserable. And by putting off the question was doing that to him. He could see if, even thought no one else could. JJ sighed and kissed Drake. They headed home.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee opened the dresser drawer and took out the box. Ryo was reading in the living room. He stared at the contents inside. He wasn't sure about this anymore. Maybe they should just live together. He scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned. He put the box back, grabbed his coat from the bed and headed for the door. Before Ryo could ask where he was going, he was out the door.  
  
Dee walked through the streets. He had no idea where he was going; he just knew he had to go somewhere. He saw a nearby movie theater and bought a ticket to a late night movie. He sat alone in the back and watched the movie. He didn't leave right as the movie was over. He sat through the credits and thought. After they were over he left the theater. He continued to walk for another hour.  
  
It was dawn when he finally returned home. He found Ryo waiting for him. He mentally cursed himself for leaving and not saying anything to Ryo. Ryo walked up to him and grabbed his lapels of his jacket, and began to tug on them. Dee could see tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryo, said his lips trembling. "I'm sorry." He tugged hard on Dee's jacket. His shoulders began to shake. Dee felt a ping on his heart. Ryo thought him leaving was his fault. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and pulled his close.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," he whispered into his ear. "You didn't do anything wrong." He hugged Ryo tight and kissed the top of this head. He couldn't believe what he just did. It made him feel horrible. Lucky today was their day off, so he could make it up to Ryo. He guided Ryo to the bedroom. "Let's get some sleep," he said softly.  
  
When Dee woke later that day, he found the bed empty. He got out of bed and headed into the living room, where he found Ryo sitting quietly in the living room. Dee sat in the chair next to the couch. They sat silently for a while.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" Ryo asked, not looking at him. Dee tensed, but did answer. So Ryo repeated the question. "Where did you go last night?" Ryo's hand started to shake. "Who is he or she?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryo finally looked at Dee. There was anger in his eyes that startled Dee. "I want a name," he hissed. "Who is this person your fucking?"  
  
Dee was completely taking back by this question. Was Ryo really accusing him of having an affair? "What are you talking about?" he asked him. "I'm not-"  
  
"Then why have you been avoid me lately? I ask you things and you completely clam up. You never tell me where you're going anymore. You've been staying out late. What else can it be? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"  
  
Dee's eyes grew wide. He wanted to say something to make Ryo believe him. His inner voice was screaming at him to tell Ryo the truth. But at this point Ryo wouldn't believe him. He was far too angry to care. Dee sighed and took Ryo's hand, who jerked away. He got off the couch.  
  
"You haven't answer my question yet Dee," Ryo said glaring at him. Dee stared at him. He knew he should answer, but Ryo sunned angry stunned him, almost hurt him. "Well?"  
  
"I'm not having an affair Ryo. I swear."  
  
"Then where have you been going off to lately?"  
  
"I've been dealing with some issues and I needed to work them out."  
  
"Like what?" Dee could still see the anger in Ryo. He didn't believe him. "Like what, Dee? Tell me." Dee's mouth opened and shut a couple of times. "Get dressed and get out," he hissed.  
  
"What?" Dee asked with a panic in his voice.  
  
Ryo glared at him. His eyes were dark. "Get dressed. And get out," he said again more slowly. "Now."  
  
"But Ryo-"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Dee felt his heart being ripped from his chest. Slowly he went back to the bedroom and got dress. He packed a few things and headed for the door. He stopped and looked at Ryo. "I do love you," he said softly.  
  
"Get out." Dee nodded and left. He was headed down the steps when he stopped and dropped his suitcase. He dropped down to the stairs and covered his face with his hands and cried. He had lost Ryo.  
  
He didn't know where he was going. He walked until he came upon a familiar place and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a surprised JJ. After hearing what happened, he told Dee he could stay until things got settled. Dee sat down on the couch and Drake brought him a cup of coffee, which he took gratefully.  
  
"Don't worry," Drake said. "Things will get better." He looked at the look on Dee's face. He could see that Dee was heartbroken. The one-man Dee ever truly loved, hated him. "Listen, we'll talk to Ryo tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"I didn't ask him. I was going to last night, then I changed my mind," Dee said with a shaky voice. "I don't know why, but I left. Without a word, I grabbed my coast and left. I stayed out all night, just walking. It was dawn when I finally came home. I felt terrible for leaving. But I really didn't have a reason. It was just something I needed to do." Tears fell from his eyes. "He thinks I'm cheating on him. And I would never do that. Ever."  
  
JJ looked at Drake. They had to do something. They just couldn't let Ryo kick Dee out. They also couldn't reveal why Dee had been acting so strange lately. They spent the rest of the night figuring out what to say to Ryo without revealing too much. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
[Back as Ryo's apart just after Dee left]  
  
Ryo watched the door shut. He felt his heart crumbled. What did he just do? He pressed himself against the door. He could hear Dee crying in the stairwell. He pushed away and went into the bedroom and got into bed. Would Dee really cheat on him? Or was he over reacting? He wasn't sure. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
He got back out of bed and began to pace. He stopped and looked at Dee's dresser. For the past few weeks Dee kept looking in that dresser. What was he keeping in there? He walked up to the dresser, but didn't open it. He saw a note sitting on top of the dresser addressed to him. He read it.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There. Done. Not perfect. But I'm trying. I decided to add a little twist to it. It did say it was going to get angsty. But this is only part of it. Maybe. I haven't decided yet. I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting for this story. THANK YOU!!! It feels so good that people are enjoying this. *giggles* I've started to think about what I'm going to write for the 8th chapter. I'm just not there yet. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: More with the Dee and Ryo drama. Don't worry. I'll have them making up soon. I hate to tell you this, but no Sweaty Russian Man Love. There will be talk of it. But nothing real detailed. I'm sorry. Maybe in the future. Maybe. I still hope you continue reading though.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The next day Dee grabbed Ryo and pulled him into the brake room. "I need to talk to you." Ryo looked at him. "Do you really believe I would cheat on you?" Ryo didn't answer. "Ryo. Do you really believe I would cheat on you?"  
  
". I don't know. Tell me why you've been acting so strangely lately."  
  
Dee sighed. "I can't."  
  
"Then I believe you're cheating on me."  
  
"But I would never do that to you."  
  
Ryo smiled and raised and eyebrow. "Oh really?" Ryo handed him the note he found on the dresser. Dee stared at him. "You left this on the dresser when you left yesterday. It tells me how you can't be with me anymore. How it's too hard for you. How you just don't want to hurt me."  
  
Dee read over the note. He forgot about that. Then he looked at the top of the paper. "Did you see when this was dated?" Ryo shook his head. Dee shoved that paper in his face. "It was dated three years ago. When I ended up in the hospital because of a case we where working on. I had that breakdown. Remember that? We were investigating a series of gay bashings. And I was beginning to worry about you, about us. And I thought if we stayed together, the same thing would happen to you. And I didn't want to see you in the hospital or dead. So I wrote that letter while I was recovering. I didn't want you to get hurt. Not because I was fucking someone else."  
  
Ryo looked at the date. He remembered Dee ended up in the hospital. The scene wasn't pretty. Two young men were killed when someone saw them making out in an alley. The scene was too much for Dee to take and he lost it. He ended up in the hospital because of it. He couldn't believe he forgot about that. He looked into Dee's eyes and saw nothing but anger. He lowered his head.  
  
"If you don't trust me, then this relationship is over," Dee said in a lower tone. "Do you trust me?" Ryo shook his head. "Then it's over. My stuff will be gone by the time you return home." He walked away. Ryo drop down in a chair and slammed his fist off the table.  
  
During the day, both Drake and JJ tried to talk to Ryo. But he wouldn't listen. He didn't want to hear anything anyone said. He didn't care. Nothing anyone said was going to change his mind about Dee.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Ryo?" Ryo looked up to see Bikky standing in the doorway of his office. "I need to talk to you. It's very important." Ryo nodded told someone he was going on his lunch break and left. They found a same place near the station and sat down. "I need to talk to you about Dee."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. It's over between us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ryo told Bikky everything that happened that night before. Bikky shook his head. "And you really believe that Dee would do something like that to you?" Ryo shrugged. "In all the years you two have been together has Dee ever done anything to ever hurt you?" Ryo shook his head. "Then why in the hell would he do something like that now?"  
  
"Maybe he's tired of being with me."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Then you tell me. You've been spending a lot of time with him these past few weeks. Have you notice anything weird? Have you seen him with anyone?"  
  
Bikky sighed. He couldn't believe what Ryo was saying. Why didn't Dee just ask him? "Well?" Bikky looked at Ryo. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew Dee would never cheat on Ryo. But also, he couldn't tell Ryo why Dee was acting so weird. Dee had to tell him. But first he had to get Ryo to trust him. "No," he finally said. "I haven't seen him with anyone. He would never do that to you. You should know that." Ryo nodded.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
When Ryo finally returned home, he found it empty. Everything of Dee's was gone. His key was lying in the middle of the coffee table. Ryo just stood in the doorway for a moment. It had been some years since he had come home to and empty apartment. It felt strange. Slowly he came inside and went into the bedroom to change. He spent the night walking around the empty apartment. Maybe he made of mistake of accusing him. Maybe he should have listened to Dee. Maybe. He wasn't sure. The way Dee had been acting lately, he wasn't sure what else to think. Maybe he'll talk to him tomorrow.  
  
He sat down on the couch and began going through his mail. He found a letter from Dee. It was post-marked some years ago. He read it.  
  
Dear Ryo,  
  
I 'm not sure if you'll ever read this, but I'm writing it anyway. I know you're not sure of your feelings for me. And I can wait until you are. But I am sure of my feeling for you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. But I'm going to give you the time of you need to figure things out for yourself. I'm not sure if you're afraid to be in a relationship with a man, or if it's just me. I can promise you this though. I promise to make you the happiest I can. I promise to be there when you need me. I promise to be your should to cry on. To listen when you need to talk. I promise to stay true to you and never stray. I know how much is hurts to have someone cheat on you. And I would never put you through that kind of pain. I love you more then words can say. But until you a ready, I'll just be here. Being Dee. That's all I can do for now. I hope someday you can love and trust me as I love and trust you.  
~Dee  
  
Ryo read the letter over and over. He sat it back down on the table. Dee wrote that before they ever had their first night together. Before he's encounter with Leo. He wrote it after they Christmas Dee had surprise him with the little tree and treats. He had no idea that Dee loved him so much then. He had kept ever promise he made in that letter. Every one.  
  
"I really fucked up," he whispered. The letter proved Dee's loyalty to him. And he doubted him. Believing that Dee would actually do something so horrible to him. He looked over at the phone. Maybe he should call him. No. After what happened at the office earlier, Dee wouldn't listen to him. Besides, he had no idea where he was. He would try talking to him tomorrow, if Dee gave him the chance. He ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Later the next day, Ryo caught Dee as he was leaving. He asked if they could go somewhere to talk. Dee agreed. They went up to the roof. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Dee asked. A bit agitated.  
  
"About what I said the other night. I was wrong."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Ryo shut his eyes. He was expecting this. The way he had treated Dee, he didn't expect Dee to be very pleasant. "Yes. I was upset. I mean you've been acting so strange lately, I didn't know what else to think."  
  
"Did you think about talking to me?"  
  
Ryo shook his head. He pulled the letter out of his coat pocket. "I got this last night." Dee stared at the letter. "Do you know what this is?" Dee nodded. He had completely forgotten about that letter. But how did Ryo get it? He thought he had thrown it away. "I read it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I was stupid. And this letter proved it. You kept every promise you made to me in this letter. And I still doubted you." Dee nodded. "I don't know what to say to make things right. Maybe there isn't anything. But I was wrong and I'm sorry. And if you don't want to come back. I understand. Just please forgive me. I never meant what I did. Really." Again Dee nodded. He headed for the door to go downstairs. "Will you forgive me?" Ryo asked.  
  
Dee turned and looked at him. "Maybe." He left.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Okay. That was short. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying hard to speed this up. But there's so much I want to put in here. The wedding is coming soon. I swear. Thank you for reading this far. And thank you for all the reviews, I'm very grateful for everyone who took the time to read and review this. I think this story has gotten better from when I first post it. What do you think? I dunno. Should have the next chapter in a couple of days or so. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've got nothing.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
[Will you forgive me?]  
  
[Maybe]  
  
Maybe. Ryo smiled at that thought. "RYO!" He brought his attention back to Carol, who was trying on wedding gowns. "What do you think of this one?"  
  
"Beautiful," he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. She grinned widely. It had been three weeks since he and Dee had talked. Since then Berkley had sent him to represent the 27th at a police convention in Denver. He left the day after they talked. Nobody knew why Berkley had sent Dee, but they didn't argue it either. Bikky was sitting in a chair by the dressing room muttering something about Dee being gone. How he should be here instead of in Denver.  
  
"So when is Dee coming home?" Carol asked.  
  
"Tomorrow I think," Ryo said.  
  
"So you think you two will make up?" He hoped so. He really hoped so.  
  
Later he returned home to find Dee standing outside of his apartment. He was leaning up against the wall. Ryo's heart began to race, but he didn't show it. Dee smiled at him. Both men stood silent for a long time. Both were feeling a bit uncomfortable. "May I come in?" Dee finally asked him.  
  
"Sure. Just let me unlock the door first." Ryo unlocked the door and Dee followed him inside. He watched Ryo put away groceries. "So how you been?" Ryo asked him.  
  
"I've been good," Dee said with a slight smile. "A bit lonely though. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
The tension in the room was thick. Both men wanted so badly to say something, but both held back. Dee rubbed the back of his neck. The past three weeks had been strange, apart of being in Denver, he didn't once talk to Ryo. This was the first time either them had talked. Ryo was still wonder if Dee was ever going to forgive him.  
  
"So how was the convention?" he asked.  
  
"Boring as shit. I have no idea why Berkley sent me."  
  
"Maybe it was to torture you."  
  
"Well, it worked."  
  
They both laughed and Dee gave him a smile. A smile, that every time Ryo saw it, his knees went weak. Dee moved closer to him, pressing him against the wall. Ryo's heart began to race as Dee leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. He ran his tongue over Ryo's bottom lip. He opened his mouth, giving Dee full access. They stood there for a few minutes kissing. They stared into each other's eyes when they parted.  
  
"Dee, I-"  
  
Dee held a finger to his lips. "Don't. Just don't." Ryo stared at him. "I've had a lot of time to think over these past three weeks about what happened. And it wasn't entirely your fault. I'm partly to blame as well." Ryo kissed him. "Can things be back to the way they were?" Ryo asked. Dee bit his lip. He wanted things to be how they were. But he wasn't sure if that was possible. He started for the door. He couldn't stay.  
  
"Please don't go," Ryo pleaded. He was on the edge of tears. "I'm sorry."  
  
Dee clenched his fist. Why does he keep saying that? He turned to him. "Ryo, sorry isn't going to solve this. You know that. I want to come back, believe me."  
  
"Then why don't you?!"  
  
"Because, you don't trust me. I'm not sure if you ever did. I never gave you reason not to."  
  
"Dee, kudasai." He was crying now. He wanted this whole thing to be over with. He just wanted to be with Dee. "Please don't go. I do trust you."  
  
"You just can't say it. It isn't going to make things better." Ryo fell to the floor. Dee knelt down in front of him and cupped his face. "Don't cry, please."  
  
"I love you, Koi."  
  
"I love you too. But, this is going to take awhile," Dee said. Ryo shook his head. "But I admitted I was wrong," he sobbed.  
  
"I know," Dee said soothingly. "I forgive you. But that still doesn't change that you couldn't trust me. You have no idea how that feels. It hurts Ryo. A lot." Ryo went to say something, but Dee put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "Don't make this harder then it already it. Please." Ryo cried into his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought they were going to make up. He thought things were going to go back to normal. Slowly Dee got up off the floor, reluctantly pulling away from Ryo's grasped. He headed for the door. He could hear Ryo begging him not to go. It tore at his heart as he shut the door behind him. He leaned against and listened to Ryo cry. He hated doing this, but he had to.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo called off of work the next day. He would loose it if he saw did. His heart hurt, his soul hurt. He felt as if he was dead. It was he fault, that this was happening. He just wanted Dee back. He wished none of this every happened.  
  
At the office, Dee stared at Ryo's empty desk. He knew why Ryo wasn't there. And he felt bad because of it. Maybe he should forget and go back. No. He couldn't. Even thought Ryo realized he was wrong, he still didn't trust him. He wanted to be with Ryo and much as Ryo wanted to be with him, he needed to be trusted as well as loved. Fuck. If only he had asked Ryo, none of this would've happened. Now, it didn't seem like a possibility.  
  
"Just ask him."  
  
Dee looked over to see Drake sitting across from him. "What's the big deal? Just ask him."  
  
A looked of annoyance crossed Dee's face. "It's not that easy, Drake. Ryo told me he didn't trust me. That's why he accused me of cheating on him. If he can't trust me I can't be with him. It's as simple as that."  
  
"You're such a hard ass."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you realize what you're doing to him?"  
  
"Do you realize what he did to me? Do you know how many times this has happened to me? And all those times, I never done anything to make anyone think I wasn't trust worthy. I love Ryo, with everything I have. But."  
  
"I know. I know. You need trust." Dee nodded. "Forgive him. Put all this behind you." "No." "Dee." Dee got out of his chair and stormed out of the office. Drake wasn't going to tell him what was good for his love life. He knew what was good. He knew what he was doing. Didn't he? Was what he doing right? Of course it was. Maybe. "I'm just tired of being hurt," he said softly.  
  
Dee went home early. And sat around in his little apartment. He found a small, cheep apartment near the station. It was nice, a little empty, but nice. He got a beer out of the fridge, opened and sat down to watch TV. A little while later there was a knock on the door. Ryo was standing on the other side, he was soaking wet from the rain. "I spent the past four hours looking for you. JJ told me where you lived." Dee stared at him. There was a desperate look on Ryo's face.  
  
"Jesus Ryo, you're soaked." He nodded. "Get in here. I'll give you some dry clothes." Ryo entered and wait quietly as Dee got him some dry clothes. "The bathroom is down the hall and to your left. Come into the living room when you're done." Ryo nodded and disappeared down the hall. A few minutes later Ryo reappeared dressed and dry. He sat quietly next to Dee on the couch. "Now exactly what where you doing out in the rain for four hours?" Dee asked him.  
  
"Looking for you," Ryo said softly. "I needed to talk to you. It about what you said last night."  
  
"Ryo, I-"  
  
"Just hear me out, please. I did a lot of thinking. And I came to realize something. It wasn't you that I couldn't trust. It was myself." Dee raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Really don't know how to explain it. But there wasn't a time that I didn't trust. I've always trusted you. I guess I was just scared." He sighed. "I know you're tired of hearing this. But I AM sorry. For everything I've put you through. I just want to badly to have things back to the way they were." Ryo got up and headed for the door. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I don't expect you to come back. I just needed to tell you this. I'll leave now."  
  
Ryo put his hand on the doorknob. "Wait," Dee said softly. He looked up at Ryo. "Don't go." Both men stared at each other. Dee got up and walked over to Ryo and pulled him into a soft embrace. "I just don't want to get hurt anymore," he whispered into Ryo's ear.  
  
"I promise I will never hurt you again. Ever. Please give me your heart again." Dee didn't say anything. Was he really going to put his heart back into Ryo's hands? "I don't know Ryo. I just don't know. I want to give you my heart again. But I'm afraid you'll break it again." "I won't."  
  
Tears fell down Dee's cheeks. Should he go back? He wasn't sure. Ryo held tight to Dee. He didn't want to let go of him. Ever. He lost him once. He didn't want to loose him again. When Dee didn't say anything, Ryo feared that he was going to be pushed away again. Suddenly, Dee lips were pressed against him, his tongue probing at his mouth. Ryo opened his mouth. Dee pulled Ryo to the couch and laid him down. He did this without separating their lips. A shiver went through Ryo. He could fell Dee passion, and met it with an equally passion.  
  
Dee snaked his hand up Ryo's shirt and ran his hands over his chest, causing Ryo to moan. In one quick motion, Dee had both of their shirts on the floor. He lay back on top of Ryo, pressing skin against skin. Dee began to fumble with Ryo's belt. Ryo grabbed his hands. "Dee wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bedroom."  
  
Dee smiled and carried Ryo into the bedroom. With in second Dee had his pants off and tossed somewhere on the other side of the room. He didn't particularly care where. He started to rub himself against Ryo, causing them both to moan loudly. "Ryo," Dee panted. "I'm so close." "Dee." Both men cried out as they released. They both lay there panting. Dee began to kiss down Ryo's neck.  
  
"Dee, are you sure?" Dee didn't answer he continue to kiss down Ryo's body. Ryo smiled and closed his eyes. He had his Dee back.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Sweet Jesus," Dee said with delight. "That was good. Why is make up sex always better then regular sex?" Ryo giggled and shrugged. He scooted close to Dee, who wrapped an arm around him. "Ai shiteru," Ryo whispered. "I love you too Ryo." Suddenly Dee rolled over on top of Ryo. "Want to go again?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Ryo began to laugh, then kissed Dee and nodded. Dee laughed and Ryo them over. "This time you get to be on top." They spent the rest of the night making love.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There. Done. They made. ALL IS WELL!!! Now all I have to do is finish this story. Which may be happening shortly. Keep reading. I hope you're enjoying this. I really do. Thank you for sticking with me this far. Peace, Love & All That Good Stuff. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's about time I got to this. Ejoi!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own... pffft!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A week later Dee had his stuff moved back into Ryo apartment. Everything was the way it should be, everything except for one thing. Dee stared at the little gray box. He put it off long enough. He could do this. All he had to do was go into the living room and ask him. He scrubbed his hands over his face and groan. "Get it together Laytner. Remember what happened last time?" He took a deep breath and headed into the living room. He turned off the TV.  
  
"Dee?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There's something I want to ask you. And this will explain my weird behavior these past few months." Ryo raised and brow and nodded. Dee stopped and took a deep breath. Okay. What I want to ask you is really important. And it's going to change things between us drastically. I just hope you won't reject me." Ryo was being to wonder what Dee was getting at. Dee let out a huge sigh. "You love me. Right?" Ryo nodded. "And I love you." His heart was going a thousand miles a minute.  
  
Ryo gently grabbed Dee's hands. "Take a deep breath. Good. Now what is it you want to ask me?" Dee stared at him like a deer in headlights. Ryo waited for him to answer. "Okay. All right. Oh god," Dee said. He looked as if he were hyperventilating. Dee took a minute to calm down. Ryo's heart almost jumped out of his chest at what Dee did next. He got down on one knee and took Ryo's left hand. "Ryo. Will you marry me?" Dee opened up a small box revealing a small silver ring inside.  
  
Ryo didn't move. He just stared at Dee, who was holding his breath. He began to shake his head. Dee felt a heavy ping on his heart. He lowered his eyes. "Oh," he said softly as he began to stand. Ryo forced him back down. "No, baka," Ryo said, tears running down his cheeks. "Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Dee laughed. He picked Ryo up in a giant embrace and kissed him. He covered Ryo's face in joyful kisses. "May I put it on?" Ryo asked him. "What? Oh yes. God, I'm sorry." Ryo smiled as Dee slipped the silver ring over Ryo's finger. Ryo notice the Japanese writing on it. "Jinmirai."  
  
"Forever," Dee said softly. "That's us. Always." Suddenly Ryo smacked Dee in the head. "That's for not asking me sooner." He kissed him.  
  
"Better late then never," Dee said with a smile. "Does this mean we get to have hot engagement sex?" Ryo looked at him. "Well, last week when we made up we had hot make up sex. So I was thinking since we got engaged. We can have hot engagement sex." Ryo laughed. Dee took that as a yes and flung Ryo over his shoulder.  
  
"Onward to Victory!" Dee announced as he carried a laughing Ryo to the bedroom. He dropped Ryo onto the bed. "I'm about to divide and conquer." Ryo covered his face and laughed. "DIVE DIVE DIVE! AOOOOOGAH!" Dee dove on top of Ryo, causing him to laugh harder.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking. He saw a rose lying next to him on the bed. He smiled and sat up. He picked up the rose, and then looked at the ring on his finger. He covered his face and sighed loudly. He couldn't believe it was real. Dee actually asked him to marry him last night.  
  
"You're awake," Dee said from the doorway. "Don't get up. I'm serving you breakfast in bed." Ryo smiled as Dee disappeared back into the kitchen. He smiled lovingly as Dee brought in a tray with breakfast on it for him. "I hope it's okay. I'm not the worlds best cook you know." Ryo grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you," Ryo said softly. Ryo and Dee spent the rest of the day together. Tomorrow was the wedding. They would tell everyone then. Ryo smiled as he looked at Dee. Everything was the way it should be.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Okay. I know that was really short. But I wasn't going to drag this part of the story out. He finally asked him. Now I have the wedding to do. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short as hell. Review? 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I finally got to Bikky's and Carol's wedding. Pretty damn quick, huh? Hope you like it. –Crosses fingers-  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FAKE...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bikky sat with his head slouched down. He was breathing heavy. He looked up when Dee ruffled his hair. "You okay?" he asked with a smile. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." Dee laughed hard. He knelt down in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. "You're going to be fine. I promise."  
  
"UUUUUUhhh."  
  
Dee laughed. He looked up to see Ryo standing next to them. He stood up. "You're son's a bit nervous. I think you should talk to him." Ryo smiled and knelt down in front of his son. Bikky gave him a pitiful look. "Is it too late to back out now?" "Yes," Ryo said with a smile.  
  
Bikky hung his head and let out sigh. Ryo pulled his head in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you." Bikky smiled. "Thanks dad."  
  
Ryo hugged him tight. "I love you, Bikky." "I love you, too."  
  
"It's time to go!" Lai called from the door. "Come on Bik. It's now or never man."  
  
Bikky looked over at Ryo and Dee. "You'll be fine," Dee said.  
  
During the ceremony, Bikky looked as if he was going to pass out. Dee couldn't help but laugh. Ryo kept smacking him lightly on the arm. The priest lowered his book. "Carol and Bikky would now like to recite the vows they've written themselves. Bikky?"  
  
Bikky cleared his throat and glanced over to Dee and Ryo and then back to Carol. "There's only been small group of people who have ever really believed in me. And you're one of those people. You've always have had this belief in me. And you were always there to cheer me on. And there to smack me when I acted stupid." Carol smiled. "You've always shown a kind of love no one has ever shown me. After a while I began to care about you more then anything. I would picture us with children and growing old together." Carol wiped her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you. I want to grow old with you. And I hope you want to grow old with me." Again Carol wiped her eyes. She let out a small laugh. Dee squeezed Ryo's hand, who was wiping his eyes. Dee smiled.  
  
"Carol?"  
  
"Ahem." She wiped her eyes again. "Wow. Being with you has been one of the best experiences of my life. You've done things for me, that I never asked you to do. You watch over me, take care of me and you love me, all at the same time. You go out of your way to help me. You do things that most boyfriends wouldn't do. That's why I fell in love with you." Bikky smiled warmly at her. She could see the tears in his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I see myself with no one else but you. I do want to grow old with you."  
  
"May we have the rings?" The priest asked. Lai handed the rings to them. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," Bikky said softly, putting the ring on Carol's finger.  
  
"Carol. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," Carol said, putting the ring on Bikky's finger.  
  
"With the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone clapped as they kissed. They began to laugh, when they realized they were finally married.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Bikky McLain," Lai said with a smiled. The room filled with applause as they entered and sat down at the main table. Carol looked around at the room full of their family and friends. She looked over at Dee and Ryo who were smiled so warmly at them.  
  
"Congrats Monkey," Dee said hugging Bikky. "Thanks Dumbass."  
  
During the evening, toasts were made, food was eaten and people danced. Lai walked up on the stage and to the mike. He cleared his throat. "Hi. Now, Bikky and Carol will dance their first dance as husband and wife."  
  
"You're not going to sing are you?" Bikky asked. Lai just smirked. "Oh god." Lai began to laugh. "I promise I won't sing," He said. "For now." The song started playing. "High above the mucky-much, castle made of clouds. Not much to say when you're high about the mucky-muck." Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"VERY FUNNY LAI!" Lai apologize with a laugh. He began to play "Just The Way You Are." They danced.  
  
Dee had his eyes on Ryo the entire night. Ryo was happy and content. Dee walked up to the stage after the song, he motioned to Ryo to come up and join him. "Hello," Dee said cheerfully. Carol and Bikky stared at each other. What was Dee doing? "I know most of you were wonder what me and Ryo are doing up here. Don't worry. I'm not going to sing. I have a small announcement to make. Just about everyone here know about me and Ryo. And for sometime I've been planning to do something. And after some obstacles, I finally manage to do it." He sighed. "Ryo and I are getting married."  
  
The room went silent for about two seconds before the room filled with applause and cheers. Carol almost knocked them over when she rushed up to the stage to huge them. "It's about time," Bikky said when he got up there. "I know," Dee said. Bikky hugged both men.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Later that night Dee found Ryo standing on the balcony looking out at the river. Dee came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "So, what do you say about a wedding in Hawaii?" Ryo spun around and looked at Dee in shock. "We have a two week paid vacation coming up. So I thought about having our wedding and honeymoon in Hawaii. So whadya think?" Ryo didn't know what to say. He began to kiss Dee. "I take that as a yes?" Ryo nodded. Dee pulled Ryo close and held him.  
  
Carol and Bikky watched them from the banquet hall. They smiled. Bikky's family was whole again. And Carol was now officially apart of it. He couldn't ask for anything more. Except for children. Carol looked up lovingly at Bikky. "I have something to tell you," she whispered. "I'm pregnant." Bikky face had a mixture of surprise and joyfulness on it. He kissed her. "How long?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Two weeks." He hugged her again. He was going to be a father.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- OH WEDDINGS! Aren't they fun? I hope I didn't rush that. But I'm really not sure on how to write a wedding. Forgive me. If you didn't recognize the one song I used, it was Wonderboy by: Tenacious D. I don't know why I used it. I just thought it would be funny. I have one more chapter to write. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, about Dee and Ryo's honeymoon. What do you think? Should I? Let me know. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another Day, Another Wedding.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo stood on the balcony of their hotel room. Fours months had come and gone since Dee had asked him to marry him. Now he was in Hawaii, waiting to get married the following day. He smiled to himself. Never had he'd been so happy. Even when he was with his family was he this happy. There was something about Dee that just filled him with life. Two days earlier the chief had given them and extra week so they could enjoy their honeymoon. Dee was surprised that the chief was being so nice. Who in turn told him not to get used to it. Dee laughed at that remark.  
  
Ryo stared at the ocean. He had never seen an ocean so beautiful before. Yes, there were oceans near home, but none this beautiful. It made him smile. He didn't hear the door to the room open and shut. Dee stood in there room watching him. He smiled. He couldn't believe that they were going to be together forever. Ryo was his. And he was Ryo's. And nothing was going to change that. Nothing. He cleared his throat. Ryo turned around to see Dee standing in the room holding bouquet of roses. "I got these for you."  
  
"Oh Dee," Ryo said. "They're beautiful. Arigato." Ryo kissed him softly on the lips. Dee didn't move as Ryo put the flowers in water. "Dee, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just looking at how beautiful you are," Dee said. Ryo blushed deeply. Dee walked over to him. He slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Tomorrow." Ryo nodded. "Who'd thought you and I would be getting married?" Dee sighed, resting his chin on Ryo's head.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The next day both men stood barefoot on the beach. They wore white cotton clothing, which was blowing in the wind. A young woman stood in front of them smiling. "May we have the rings?" Bikky handed them the rings. "Now you may exchange rings and kiss your groom." Both men lovingly exchanged rings and kissed tenderly. They turned to face the see of smiling faces and smiled themselves.  
  
Later, at the reception, Dee walked up on the stage and stood in front of the microphone. "Doesn't this look familiar? Anyway, I know we said we were going to say our own vows, but being outside I wasn't sure everyone was going to hear them. So I decided to wait until the reception to say them." He saw Ryo smile. "If you would've told me twenty years ago that I would be getting married to the most beautiful man in the world, I would've punched you in the mouth. I didn't realize my sexuality until at least twenty. But I'm glad I did. If not I wouldn't be as happy as I am now." Ryo walked up to the stage and kissed him. "I loved you the moment I saw you. I know that sounds like it can outta a bad romance film, but it's true. I never felt this way for anyone else. Ever. You brought out the best in me Ryo. You showed me another side of love I didn't know existed. And I thank you for it. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I hope you feel the same way. I love you. And I can't wait to grow old with you."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Ryo said. He stared at his husband. Husband. He like the sound of that. Dee wasn't his boyfriend, or his lover. Dee was his husband. And he was Dee's husband. "You're my husband. MY husband. When we first met I didn't know what to think. I knew I had some kind of feeling towards you. But at the time I didn't know what they were. But over time I realized my feeling for you. Even thought you pushed a little. You never forced me to do anything I wasn't ready for." Dee rubbed the back of his neck. "I was always afraid of admitting my feeling for you, cause I felt like they were wrong. But you showed me that they weren't. You showed me that it was a natural thing, and that I had nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled. I love you more then life. I do want to grow old with you. I can't wait to experience life with you. My husband."  
  
They kissed each other tenderly as the audience clapped. Bikky announced that Dee and Ryo would dance their first dance together. The song "Come Away With Me" started playing. Ryo danced close to Dee. "Are you okay?" Dee asked him. "Yeah. I'm just happy." Ryo said, his head resting on Dee's chest. "This is so wonderful, a wedding on the beach, our reception on the beach. And our honeymoon in a hotel. On the beach." Dee chuckled. "Cheep of me, huh?" Dee asked. Ryo shook his head. "No. It's wonderful." Ryo pressed himself closer to Dee and shut his eyes. Ryo didn't want this to end. It was like being in heaven. He didn't care that he was dancing with a man. He didn't care that he was in love with a man. All he cared about is that he was happy. He had everything he could possible have wanted.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bikky stood up at the table holding a microphone. "Okay, now I was told I was to make a speech." Dee covered his face. "When I first meet Dee, I'll be honest, I HATED him. But after awhile I began to like him. Not because I had to, because he is a good person. Not only did he take care of Ryo and me. He loved us more then anything. Not many people would do that. But he did." He looked over at them. "I considered Dee as my father. I know some people might find it weird for a child to be raised by two people of the same sex. But I found it normal. So I had two dads. Big deal. They both loved me, very much. Ryo took me in when no one else wanted me. Not many people would do that. He loved me when I needed it, scolded me when I needed it. Did everything a father does, and more. So I want to say thank you to you both and I hope you have a very happy life together." Ryo wiped his eyes and hugged his son. "Thank you," he whispered. Bikky and Dee smiled as they hugged. "You better take good care of him Dee." "I will, monkey. Don't worry."  
  
Dee squeezed Ryo's hand. He was about to start the rest of his life with the one person he loved more then anything. He couldn't ask for anything else. Ryo tugged on his hand, leading him out to the balcony. When they got out there, he kissed Dee deeply. "What was that for?" Dee asked him.  
  
"Because I wanted to kiss you," Ryo said with a soft smile. He kissed him again. "I love you so much. I would never be happy with anyone else." Dee's eyes lit up. "I can't wait for tonight," Ryo whispered, revealing Dee's devilish grin. He pulled Dee close to him and rested his forehead on his chest. "You're my whole world. And I love you. I will never stop loving you."  
  
Dee lifted Ryo's chin and stared into his eyes. "I don't know what I do, if I didn't have you in my life. You make me whole. You've filled that space in my heart. You made my life mean something. And I will always love you for that. Always." Dee kissed him. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.  
  
~Owari~ --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There. DONE! FINISHED! I've hoped you like it. I really do. I'm writing a sequel. It's going to be about Dee and Ryo's honeymoon. So keep an eye out for that. Arigato! Thank you for reading! I feel so special. 


End file.
